


A nightmare

by Whiplash_thunderstorm



Category: Trolls: TrollsTopia (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Injury, Scarification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiplash_thunderstorm/pseuds/Whiplash_thunderstorm
Summary: During The night to wich the tree fell on the ambassadors were nearly crushed what if Branch was also in the house?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	A nightmare

Branch quickly entered the the guest residence quickly. The ambassadors had called him over seeing that a few issues needed to be addressed. For instance Lownote and Holly needed a bigger bed. He also needed to fix the heater in Val's room. He went to the living room when he finished up. To his surprise Val wasn't in there waiting for him to finish. 

"Hey Branch.... I don't wanna bother but it's to hot.." Synth panted as he wiped sweat from his brow.

"Oh my bad! Here I'll help cool the fish bowl down!" Branch quickly followed him into Synth's room. 

He really wished that maybe they could've found a better bed for him. A giant fish bowl was really awkward. He wasn't really quite sure how synth found it comfortable. But with his room right next to Val his room was becoming uncomfortably warm. Quickly he moved the tired techno troll into another room and placed some ice cubes into the water. Synth told him the water was just right after a few minutes with a thumbs up. Branch left shortly with a wave and turning off the lights. Branch stood in the hall still as he flicked his ear's. What was that? It sounded like rock music blaring not far away. With as much insulation and reinforcements in the walls he couldn't make it out. Branch shrugged it off in favor to check on the delegates. Carefully he peered into each room after softly knocking. He found Lownote and Holly asleep tired from the day. Dante however was wide awake and answered the door. 

"Oh Branch! What are you doing?" Dante asked as he rubbed his eye's. 

"Just checking on everyone and making sure your all settling in fine." Branch smiled tiredly as he spoke gently. 

"I see.... I hate to bother but can you make me some milk? I'm a bit parched and it always helped me sleep." Dante asked as he rubbed his throat in place. 

Branch nodded and swiftly left to fetch the ambassador some milk. Once Branch made it to the kitchen he heard it once more now. It was getting louder and louder now. Who was blasting music that loud at this hour? He would have to find out later as he poured the ambassador a glass. He was just crossing the living room when it happened. 

"Oh no the ambassadors!" Poppy cried as the twins had set a prism on top of the quarter's. 

The house crumbled in half under it's weight. Synth shot up when he felt the searing pain. He let a cry of agony as the water drained from his bowl. The bowl had broken sending glass shards every where. The stuck out from his arm as some left scratches on his face. A wall was missing from his room as he quickly floated away from the wreckage. Holly grunted as she freed herself from underneath the ruble. She hissed as she placed a sprained hoof on the floor. Lownote and Dante quickly helped her out the house as they met up with Synth.

"Omg what have I done...." Val cried as she took in her fellow ambassadors. 

Holly and Synth both needed medical attention! Synth cried in pain as his tears mixed in with the bleeding cuts. Shards of glass giving him painful kisses as they lingered. Holly was being held up by the two other ambassadors who were unharmed. Lownote and Dante shook in fear as of how close they had came to death. 

"Where's Branch?" A whisper left the classical troll. 

That had everyone looking at him as they heard the whisper. 

"He was making me some milk..." Dante said as tears began to spill as he looked at the wreckage. 

Sirens blared as ambulances rushed ro the sight. Smidge working with the first responders as to lift away to debris. Poppy could only stare as she watched it all. Synth and Holly were being tended too when they saw him. On a stretcher broken and bleeding into the back of an ambulance. His eye's dull almost rolled up to the back of his head. Limp as the stretcher rolled across the ground. 

Synth received stitches and the possibility of scaring. Holly had found she had not sprained but broken her back leg. Something that would change her life as a country troll. She could never walk or run the same ever again. But what scared them both was the flatline that they heard from from across the small hospital. They were in tears as they watched the doctors come out bloodied with their heads hung low. 

Branch was dead.....


End file.
